Life's Hard When You're Green and Barely a ft Tall
by AkaKitsuneOningyou
Summary: Jaken is left behind (Though it was his own fault) and must now journey forth and return to Rin and Sesshoumaru. However, it's not as easy as it may sound...
1. He Shouldn't Have Been Standing There

**Heya all! My name is Akakitsunechanoningyou!!! But to cut the writing, call me Yuffie (I doubt any of you care but hey, if you'd rather type all that then be my guest!) I bet your wondering, why? Why is there a story taking pity on one of the most hated characters on the show? Well my friends, it's because OF that! Sure Jaken is.... a tad bit annoying (and unless you watch Inuyasha in Japanese) You would know the annoying screechy voice he has which makes just about everyone just wanna take a smack at him! But there were times when he made me laugh so I thought the 'lil dude needed a break. Be warned, just because the fic is about him doesn't mean I TRUELY go any easier on him. (Kukukuku) Second warning, this is my first Inuyasha fic so buzz off!**

**To let you know, I'll be using Japanese terms but only in referring to Hanyou ('Half Demon') and Youkai ('Full Demon') also, some moves such as Jaken's Nintoujou (I don't know what it is in English so yeah) will also be in here (I'll explain each move when appropriate.)**

**He shouldn't have been standing there...**

The slender snake like Youkai fell headless onto the ground in a heap on the forest floor, evidently dead. The saimyousho that had once been accompanying the low-class Youkai began making their way to report to Naraku. However, before they had the chance to get out of range, a fire ignited turning the poisonous bee-like insects into mere ashes. A small imp held his two-headed staff firmly in one hand and puffed up his chest in pride, giving himself the credit he so thought he deserved. Like this he awaited praise from his master.

The Youkai Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, Toukijin, with his back turned on the beast he had slain. They had been looking for Naraku's Castle for much longer than he believed it should have taken and the unnecessary battles were beginning to become irritating. Rin had emerged from her hiding place behind Ah-Un and had latched herself on to his leg. She showered him with compliments on his task smiling all the while. "Rin, stop that", he said firmly, but not exactly harshly. "We're leaving", he ordered his small group as he had already began to take stride.

Letting go immediately, she responded, "Yes Milord", returning once again to Ah-Un and taking his reigns and leading the two-headed dragon down the path as well.

The last of their party, still waiting the praise he expected from his master, stood on that spot unmoving for almost a minute before even taking a look around him. Aside from the Youkai corpse and the ashes of the insects he had slain, he was alone. Frantically looking about and running in circles in and out of the forest he called out "Milord!? Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin!? Where are you!!?" Repeating the call several times and doing a quick search of the tiny area he finally lost breath and supported himself on his staff before sitting to rest. His large yellow eyes were half closed and distress could easily be seen in them. He was trying to quickly catch his breath to the near point of hyperventilation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru", he murmured pathetically. This was the first time he had ever been without his master without given the order to stay behind. Had his great master abandoned him? Found him useless? Purposely left him when his back was turned? Left him in hopes of being devoured by wondering Youkai? Wallowing in his doubt he continued his miserable sulking. "Why Milord? I, your humble servant Jaken, had been nothing but loyal to you for these many, many years."

Heavily sighing, he went to a close by tree and leaned against it. Due to his color of skin and clothing, he could blend in with the natural surroundings, making it easy for him to not worry about an attack in his sleep. He was indeed tired from going helter-skelter in his search for his traveling companions, and having stayed up for the last several nights leading Ah-Un at night while Rin slept made it a chore to keep his eyes open. As soon as he had sat, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Go forth!", Jaken cried to his minions, the bluish-gray colored imps followed his command, simultaneously taking down their enemies one by one. While they had not much in size or strength, their numbers were far greater than that of their opponents, giving for every one on their adversaries side at least 15 or more of Jaken's minions.

The battle raged on with victory on the imp's side until Jaken had been taken captive on the enemy's side. While Jaken held a lot of power, it was, unfortunately, all in his status and not in his scrawny, tiny body. He was sure he would be eaten alive by this vile, hag-looking creature as it held him by his leg bringing it closer to it's large mouth. It was only a centimeter away before the green imp's head had touched a large fang that he heard a monotonous voice ring out even over the fighting of his own minions.

"Move", it had said, obviously this stranger had wondered onto their battlefield and surely the one that was obscuring his path was not he. Jaken's captor regarded the interloper with nothing more than a glance of acknowledgement before continuing to attempt to eat the squirming leader. "Did you not hear me?" the voice now had a tinge of annoyance and it was fair to say; he wasn't giving a second warning.

Before Jaken even had time to make a single noise out, a glowing whip made of pure energy had ripped his almost-murderer into shreds and soon he found himself on the ground. Looking up once at the stranger he looked to his own followers and made the order "Clear a path!" All of them quickly formed a path, all of them lined up perfectly and bowing in respect for their master's savior. Jaken himself found a place so he too could show respect.

The Youkai paid no mind to any of them as he walked past. Upon crossing Jaken's line, the tiny creature looked up once again at this majestic being who had saved him. His amber eyes were locked onto the course ahead of him and never strayed. Long silver hair flowed behind him as he gracefully walked past. His face was fair with magenta lines on each side and a blue crescent moon lay between the arches of his bangs. The imp lord found himself awestruck by this mans appearance, his obvious strength, and his aura of high authority. Quickly picking himself up he chased after this Youkai. His minions tried to halt him, saying they needed his guidance. He paused only once to order the closest one, "Forget about me."

* * *

The sun peaked through the trees and onto the frog-looking creatures sleeping eyes, coaxing him to wake up. Slowly, his large yellow tinted eyes opened before bringing his tiny hand to shield his weak, tired eyes from the offending sunlight. Adjusting quickly to the intake of light he recalled his dream. "That's right! I gave up everything I had to become Lord Sesshoumaru's vassal. I cannot just remain here helpless! I must find him again!"

With renewed assurance and energy, Jaken had hopped to his feet and followed in the direction he believed his lord had taken.... unfortunately...he went the OTHER way...

**Just so people DON'T ask, Jaken is not gay! His dream sequence was how he came to know Sesshoumaru and a bit of a kick in the ass to stop whining and do something! I have the beginning done, but what happens now? A LOT that's what! Oh what fun shall I have in giving this character obstacles to overcome. Will he prevail? Maybe...maybe not. I can assure you however, it'll be entertaining to watch him try on his own.**


	2. A Lesson in the Food Chain

**I got a review! I got a review! I GOT A REVIEW!!! Wow, I'm actually surprised that someone would actually review this and now go on about how much they hate Jaken (It was actually contrary to the idea mind you) Thank you Rigel for the review before thus giving me a scrap of motivation to know that I'm not the only one who thinks this guy needs a break. (However small one I give him) If anyone is curious to know why I like Jaken as a character it's simple. Watching him spaz over the smallest things is hilarious to me. (That and for some reason seeing people get punched in the face I find also amusing.)**

**Sorry if you were trying to read it the first time, my computer keeps messing up!!! I now have a headache because it kept putting up the same chapters so I deleted the story and resubmitted it. (Thus you probaby think I'm insane thanking for a now nonexistant review Sorry! I'm glad you reviewed but it was either delete the review or Go insane! ;;)**

**Anyway, on with the show...**

**A Lesson in the Food Chain**

Into the late after noon of not-stop traveling, 'our Hero' is still walking the same seemingly endless dirt road he had since his journey began. Strangely enough, the scenery gave him a strange sense of daja vu, which he overlooked with his determination to continue. While normally the forest would be full of dangerous and aggressive Youkai, they looked to have been either taken care of or learned of the consequence of others foolish enough to fight with those of higher power and became more careful about who they fought. This worked to Jaken's advantage but, of course, there are still some who are willing to put up a fight with those weaker then they.

As Jaken walked onward, the sound of rustling grass was brought to his attention to which he froze immediately. It was quick and ended almost as mysteriously as it began. The imp eyed the direction the sound came from warily as he held the staff of heads tightly. Again the sound started but this time from behind. In a split second Jaken had spun in this new direction holding the staff in front of him ready for his assailant to make it known.

Instead of attacking head on, it began circling it's prey and Jaken would continue following to the point of literally spinning on one toe. The world became to a blur to the tiny green creature as he tried to keep from falling over, too dizzy to stand even with the aid of his staff.

Taking this opportunity, a long purple snake like beast sprang from the bushes from the side of the road, long fangs hung from it's jaws which became wide enough to swallow the little fellow whole. Venom dripped from every corner of its mouth and from the tip of it's long and narrow tongue as it too slipped out of its mouth during its attack. Jaken was potentially helpless, still trying to set the very world around him straight.

Fortunately however, missing one step Jaken fell to the dirt floor sending the purple fiend straight into the base of a large tree, now temporarily out of commission in the bushes. Jaken stood shaking his head finally clear of dizzy spells and dusted off his clothes before retrieving his staff that had fallen. Looking around once more and finding the threat was no more shrugged it off uncomfortably, yet confidently. 'I certainly taught him!' he thought as he began to trot his way down the path to make up for lost time.

****

"Lord Sesshoumaru", Rin began, "Where's Jaken?"

Though the question was simple, Sesshoumaru couldn't answer, he didn't know either. Jaken was usually no more than two steps behind him unless instructed otherwise. Truthfully though, he appreciated the silence the imps absence brought.... for the most part anyway. Being unable to come up with a proper reply to Rin's question he stayed silent and walked on unwaveringly.

Even with the lack of an answer, Rin assumed he didn't know either. While normally Jaken had told Rin numerous times to leave him alone, it wasn't at all like him to just run off and not tell Sesshoumaru. 'It'll be alright', she thought pleasantly as she patted both Ah and Un's heads. 'He always comes back anyway.'

****

Night was beginning to fall and the song of crickets filled the air. Shrouded light from the orange sunset glow peaked through the trees in the west. It was only then did Realization hit Jaken. In search of Naraku, they came across Saimyousho who were flying northwest but promptly died after being discovered. Not only did this come to mind, but also the fact he had been traveling south was brought to immediate attention. Unfortunately, earlier on, Jaken had went at a reasonably fast pace and had lost the road hours ago. Again back at square one, Jaken did as he would normally be expected to...

Squawking and several high pitched squeals were heard miles away and forest creatures turned head in it's direction fearing predators while the predators themselves were wary of this horrid sound. Evidently, Jaken was in a state of frustration, jumping whichever way and pounding the grassy floor with a tiny three-fingered fist as would a two-year-old child would throwing a tantrum.

"How could I have gone so far off from the Road!? Why had I not realized this sooner!? How could I, Jaken, make such an error!!?" More complaints exited the excited toad-creatures mouth as all the more moved about. Unbeknownst to the little fellow, he was rejoined by his former company.

Apparently, the snake beast had regained consciousness and was giving it another go. This time, he was going for the kill stealthily rather than distracting his prey. Soundlessly it slithered toward the ever-moving Jaken, keeping an eye on his movements. It chuckled to itself, or rather hissed amusingly at its frantic prey, calculating when the right movement would have been.

However, even with the small pattern that the large snake could hardly peace together he couldn't find a good time to strike. It's eyes darted following the creature as its movements surprisingly picked up in speed making it even more difficult to trace his moves. The snake's eyes became swirls, as did everything in its vision. Finally, not able to take any more of following Jaken's ceaseless bouncing about fainted making a soft thud in the low grass.

Jaken's ear picked up on the sound of the falling creature and promptly turned his attention to the large snake, looking at it once and poking it with the end of his staff. Noticing the non-moving creature and had presumed it dead.

Almost inaudibly, Jaken's tiny stomach growled. Putting a hand over the rumbling, he looked left right and behind for any sign of berries, nuts, edible roots, or growing mushrooms. Nothing except grassy plains could be seen in Jaken's eyes and he sighed discontentedly back at the 'dead' creature at his feet.

"...", The imp looked at the snake only a second further until spinning on heel in the other direction turning his head and folding his arms. "Hmph! I will not go as low as to eat a dead animal!" he claimed proudly.

****

Stripping the last bit of meat on the bone, Jaken tossed it aside with the rest and sighed this time contently. Small fire was blazing in front of him where he had decided to set a small camp, riding a small area of grass thinking an endless sea of cool, green grass was much better than a raging sea of red, hot flames. He was even lucky to find an abandoned wooden cart for the firewood he needed to cook this meal.

Night had already settled in leaving its sparkling specks of lights and the moon. Having no orders, such as taking care of Rin at this hour, Jaken was left with much time to think now. "Too much time", he said to himself as he was lying on his back. Finding nothing else to do, he pointed out constellations until finally sleep caught him.

**Yosh! Okay! I hope to get more review please! Gets candle All we are saaaaaaay-iiiiiiing, is give him a chaaaaaaance! What's gunna happen next? I dunno...lol not yet anyway, I'm uninspired knowing no one reads this. Also read my friend ShortTempered Inuyasha stories If you Read "Missing in Action" PLEASE Review for her story "Prisoner of War" since you all ASKED her to make the damned sequal! Also, look out for another story I'm making, hint if you're a "Sesshy"/"Fluffy"/"Fluff Fluff" fan. You may find it somewhat entertaining. Jaa ne! AND REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	3. It's Gonna Rain

**It took a while...yes, I've had work to do and I just moved ;; (PS DON'T MOVE TO IDAHO IT SUCKS!) so I will still refer to myself as if I lived in Okinawa still ;; And...Obladi Oblada Life goes on Bra! lala how the life goes on!**

**Thanks for the 3 people who reviewed the last chapter! Except you Short-Tempered...you don't count so sticks out tongue (lol Just teasing)**

**It's Gunna Rain**

The morning sun has not yet risen this morning, nor would it anytime today even. Over the night's hours, dark, gray clouds had settled overhead, blocking even the slightest of light from ever coming. Thus, Jaken has yet to awaken.

As the early morning hours passed to those of late, the sky only became darker while still our 'hero' slept, blissfully unaware of what was bound to happen. Eventually, tiny droplets of water fell from the sky.

At first, they had no contact with the green imp, but as their numbers grew he had not been so lucky. However, in his sleep he found the falling nuisance to be no threat and continued his sleeping, only turning on to his side and back whenever too many had fallen onto his closed eyelids.

This continued only a few seconds longer until more water fell from the dark clouds. At this time, Jaken had been lying on his back once the rain had gone from a slight sprinkle to a heavy downpour. The droplets fell into the unfortunate creatures nose and mouth bringing him into an immediate wakening state.

He hacked and coughed and did whatever he could to regain his breathing. As soon as all, or at least most, obstruction in his windpipe had been removed, it was then he discovered the falling rain. He frowned at the threatening sky and scoffed.

"I, Jaken, cannot be detoured by something so small as rain. Nothing will stop me from my journey to Lord Sesshoumaru!" He scoffed once more at the sky's rumbling thunder, which he took as a kind of retort. He began taking step; literally, into the right direction until only by the length of his staff did lighting strike the ground.

Jumping out of his skin and ten feet into the air, he began to run for any kind of cover. It seemed as if he truely angered the storm for only half a step into any direction he would take, did lightning strike.

His large yellow eyes caught onto the turned over old cart he had spotted only last night. He thanked whatever had stopped him the night before for not breaking down the entire thing for firewood.

Swiftly, Jaken ducked under the cart, seconds before the last bolt of lighting came speeding down and crashing onto the ground. Not long after, a loud roll of thunder echoed in the heavens and earth, seemingly quite pleased that the imp was left to cower under a wooden box.

Rather than take any chances, Jaken leaned against the back of the cart and sighed. He was soaked thoroughly and though he had shelter from the rain, wind crept under the cart from the sides. The pathetic creature now huddled in his corner shivered terribly. He saw that there were a few tiny piles of hay in front of him that would suffice as fuel for a fire.

He fingered his staff at his side, grateful he hadn't left it behind at his former campsite. He held it in front of him and brought it down the the ground with a light tap "Nintoujou!"

The head of the old man became animated, his jaw dropping, and from his mouth came a small stream of fire. After all, it was only a small stack of hay, half the size of his size. He didn't intend to set it to flame along with everything else there.

Satisfied with the given warmth, set his staff down next to him and waited for the heat to take effect on his drenched form. While having this source of heat was truly a blessing, he still didn't feel like he had much to celebrate as his pessimism began to settle in.

"Surely," he thought to himself aloud, "Surely if I could not find Lord Sesshoumaru, he would have found me by now...right?"

* * *

On the other side of the woods, where there was an endless rice plantation, rain also fell upon the earth, but not at all as a storm. Nevertheless, the demon lord, Sesshoumaru, sought out shelter from the rain for his younger traveling cohort, Rin and the twin headed dragon, Ah-Un. 

He wasn't so worried about the dragon as he was with Rin. After all, Ah-Un is used to such weather, Rin was a mere human child. He knew the longer she stayed out in the cold rain, the more likely she is to catch another cold. He's been thought that once and he isn't quite looking forward to it again. Further more, with Jaken missing, he'd have even more time cut from his journey. A light sneeze from behind him was a clear sign that she was already starting to catch a chill, any longer now would result in worse conditions.

Luckily, there was a small hut set off to the side of the main road. If nobody were in it, all the better. If there were he'd "insist" shelter for Rin.

Coming toward the generic hut, he could tell now that there was indeed no one inside and allowed himself in and called for Rin to follow. It was an old storage storage, bags of rice were stacked to half of Sesshoumaru's height, and a few about the size of Rin. While it wasn't the best place, it was warmer here than it was out there and a lot less wet. Ah-Un poked his head in before entering fully and laying to rest in the only place unoccupied with stacks of rice by the door.

Rin wrung most of the water from her clothes and hair before setting herself onto of one of the shorter stacks of rice. She noticed a chill entering the warmer hut and turned to see her lord exiting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" She asked, as she would each time he would leave. "Are you going to find Lord Jaken?" She was answered with a halt and a short nod before he took his complete exit. Upon his leave, he could faintly hear Rin's small voice singing.

Tiny Lord Jaken Where could you have gone?

Who is usually following Lord Sesshoumaru

You tell me never to go off alone,

Why did you go on your own?

She repeated the same verse as Sesshoumaru continued to walk on, Rin's voice faded until she could no longer be heard. With the rain, any trace of Jaken's scent would have been washed away. Yet, Sesshoumaru felt compelled to find his small green follower, of not for Jaken's sake, then for his own. 'I cannot afford to take care of Rin once I find Naraku, was what he told himself. Perhaps however, there was a deeper meaning that simply couldn't be explained and even more possibly never will. The explanation that Jaken was Rin's caretaker was reason enough to find his servant and he left it at that.

* * *

Jaken had spent the day and night under the box waiting for the storm to pass. Things had turned in his favor (Eventually) once in mid day did the black clouds dissipate, leaving a blanket of gray in it's wake. The flooded grassy lands mixed with the dull clouds were a good emphasis on Jaken's trampled pride and hope. 

"If Sesshoumaru hasn't found me by now... he never will..."Jaken said pathetically, and for the first time since being in service of never referred to the dog Youkai as "Lord Sesshoumaru".

* * *

**How sad for Jaken…..Most people hate him…yes he's annoying and all…but still…The next chapter is possibly my last one due to my YYH obsession I think I will not be writing too many IY fics gomen (But I don't think I'm disappointing anybody P )**

**Title based on "It's Gonna Rain" The RK Ending theme...good song...listen to it!**

**Jaa na!**


End file.
